


First Date

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humorous Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serious Injuries, Tony Is Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Imagine Bucky and Tony getting caught in a collapsed building during a battle. Bucky's bionic arm is pinned under some rubble, he's sure he can get it out, but when he looks over to where Tony is to ask if he's ok he stops cold when he sees a piece of rebar (or some other metal thing) jutting out of Tony's abdomen, the rebar having gone through the already battered Iron Man suit.</span>
</p><p>"Hey, awesome," he heard Iron Man saying, and even through the distortion caused by the voice modulator, Bucky could tell something was wrong. "You’re awake."</p><p>With an effort, Bucky managed to open his eyes, tried to sit up, but hit an unexpected wall of pain. Hissed, body jerking reflexively, his heels digging into the ground as he attempted to move, and failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on [imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/). Be sure to stop on over and also enjoy the amazing contributions of [Potrix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix), [27dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [InnerCinema](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema), and [kamaete](http://kamaete.tumblr.com/)!

"Hey, awesome," he heard Iron Man saying, and even through the distortion caused by the voice modulator, Bucky could tell something was wrong. "You’re awake."

With an effort, Bucky managed to open his eyes, tried to sit up, but hit an unexpected wall of pain. Hissed, body jerking reflexively, his heels digging into the ground as he attempted to move, and failed.

"Stop," the shaky modulated voice instructed. "Take it easy, just…  Stay still."

Bucky wasn’t stupid. If Stark was telling him to stay still, it was for a reason. He did as he was told, pushing the pain aside and worrying about blinking his eyes into focus instead.

"Hn. Didn’t know you were in here with me," Bucky said.

"I was closest," Iron Man said. "Saw you were still in here. Thought you might want company, so I crashed the party."

"Mm, thanks. Sweet of you." Bucky’s eyes finally focused, and adjusted to the semi-darkness. "Huh. Part of a building is on top of me."

Iron Man giggled. “Hey, ah, any chance your comms are working? I wasn’t kidding about crashing.”

"S’it safe to move?"

"Your arm is pinned. No yanking. Might start an avalanche."

With a groan, Bucky managed to get himself more or less sitting upright without moving the arm, then tried the comms.

"There you are!" Steve sounded equal parts pissed off and relieved. "Is Iron Man with you?"

"Yup, we’re pinned down, but otherwise okay."

There was a sort of mechanical wheezing sound, followed by, “Personally, not doing great.”

Bucky shifted around until he could make out the suit, which certainly did look worse for the wear…

"Tony, is that piece of the building sticking  _through_  you, or…”

"Through," he answered hastily, and now the clipped speech and odd note to his voice made sense.

"Belay that Cap, Iron Man has been impaled, get in here, now!"

There was a crackle as the comms sputtered out of life, but thankfully not before Bucky was able to make out Steve’s anxious, “Roger that,” and the general sounds of assembling as the others responded.

"Well, looks like it’s just the two of us til they get here," Bucky said, staring through the dimly lit space. "Tony?"

One of his hands lifted in a listless wave. “Mm. Here. Hi.”

Bucky twisted a bit, until he could see better. “Do me a favor n’ open the faceplate?”

There was a lengthy pause, and Bucky began to worry Tony had passed out, but then there came the familiar sound of the armor retracting.

Even in the dark, Bucky could see how pale he was, that his skin looked strangely waxy. Not good. “Hey, Soldier.”

"Hey yourself. I’m pretty sure I can get my arm free without burying us alive."

Bucky began doing just that, slowly extracting himself, listening to the labored, obviously pained sounds of Tony’s breathing. It reminded him of long nights with Steve when his asthma would flare up.

"Still with me?"

"Mm."

"Good. Steve’ll be here soon, and then the real fun will begin. The yelling is always better when he’s giving someone else shit for being an idiot, so thanks for that in advance."

Tony giggled, but it ending in wet sounding coughing, and then a sort of whining sound. Bucky grit his teeth and with one last tug he had the wrist out and, “Ta da,” he announced, turning to show Tony both arms. The bionic one was responding with a bit of a lag. “Looks a little worse for the wear, though. Gonna need you to patch that up for me.”

Bucky shuffled around and crawled up beside the armor so he could get a better look. It looked like a piece of rebar was sticking through Tony, and he didn’t dare mess with it. There was blood, which wasn’t too surprising, but Bucky was terrified of what the extent of the damage might be.

He focused on the one part of Tony he could see, and found himself being watched. “S’bad,” Tony said, and it wasn’t a question.

"I’m taking the helmet off all the way, okay?" Bucky asked, not waiting for a reply. As soon as it was free, he slipped his hands into Tony’s hair, smoothing it back, soothing as best he could.

"Mm. Feels nice." Tony smiled, tight, and Bucky could see there was blood in his mouth. He swallowed, his eyes losing a bit of focus, and Bucky tried not to panic.

"Hey, Tony, stay awake, okay?"

"M’kay. Blue," he murmured, eyes fluttering back open. "Always… had a thing for blue eyes."

"I like brown, myself," Bucky said, because apparently they were going to talk about their  _thing_  now, of all times and places. He stroked the side of Tony’s face. “Also got a thing for short guys with attitude.”

Tony grinned, and now Bucky could see the split lip. Maybe the blood was from that, which would be better than the alternative. But the smile wavered around the edges, and then Tony’s eyes filled with tears.

"M’sorry," he said softly.

"Shut up," Bucky snapped. "You’ve walked away from worse, so if you go and die now I’m gonna take it real personal."

"Good first date?"

"Hardly. I was counting on you to put out."

Tony’s smile lost some of its edge, his eyes softening. “I would’ve, too.”

"Guess that’ll have to wait for the second date," Bucky said, kissing Tony’s forehead. Kissed his nose, and each of his cheeks, and then his lips.

"Might be a bit of a wait," Tony managed to say. His eyes fluttered, as if keeping them open was a chore.

"Hey, it’ll be worth it," Bucky swore, patting the side of Tony’s face. "I put out like nobody’s business."

There was a rumbling nearby as Hulk began tearing aside chunks of building.

"It’s been awhile, though, so once I start it might be tough to get me to stop."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Bucky swore, massaging Tony’s scalp. "You think this is bad? Wait’ll I get you in bed. I expect there to be a lot of begging, and way more moaning. Probably some screaming."

"Sounds too good to miss."

Tony sounded a bit more with it, so Bucky decided to keep it up. “Here’s the first thing I’d do to you…”

Bucky then began graphically describing how he’d take Tony to pieces with his tongue before even getting out of his own pants, and it only got much, much dirtier from there.

It was also why eight minutes later when they were rescued Tony was still conscious and grinning. “M’gonna hold you to that, Soldier,” he said as he was carried out, rebar still sticking through the suit.

The rest of the team was looking exceptionally uncomfortable as they watched him go. “He’ll make it,” Bucky swore, “count on it.”

Steve slung his arm around Bucky’s shoulders, and gave a little squeeze. “Bucky, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but… You were still broadcasting on the comms.”

"Oh." Bucky thought about some of what he’d said, and grinned wolfishly. "So… Guessing you heard all that, then?"

Everyone looked away when he tried to make eye contact.

"Dude, I’m not sure the last bit is even legal," Clint answered, "but it sounded hot as hell. Now that I’m questioning my sexuality, I’m gonna go watch cartoons.”

As Clint walked off, Bucky heard him say, “Nothing will ever be okay again.”


End file.
